Nyūyōku no ihō busshitsu
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Alors que le monde souffre du terrorisme, à Long Island une affaire hors du commun va se produire et inclure plusieurs personnages qui ne se connaissent pas d'avance mais qui vont devoir coopérer pour espérer découvrir le coupable derrière tout ça. Mais ils vont très vite se rendre compte qu'il y a bien pire que les armes biologiques dans ce monde.
1. Prologue : Missing Person

**Prologue : Missing Person**

* * *

Le long d'une route boisée au sein d'un parc naturelle, une voiture grise foncée roulait à une certaine allure sous un soleil presque couché et presqu'aucune autre présence qu'elle. Ce véhicule était une Cadillac Escalade Quatrième Génération en très bon état et dont les vitres teintés empêchés de bien voir la personne au volant.

Une femme dans la trentaine se trouvait assise sur la siège conducteur. Elle était afro-américaine, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs courts crépus, les joues jouflues et les yeux marrons. Elle portait une fine veste noire par dessus un tee-shirt blanc avec un collier de faible qualité autour du cou mais qui devait être assez important à ses yeux pour quand même le porter.

Pour en savoir plus sur elle, dirigeons nous vers son sac à main sur le siège d'à coté où nous pouvons voir un journal du jour. L'édition du 16 Mars du New York Times avec en gros titre " **L'enlèvement du hijab par la police de New York incite à un procès** ". Un énième conflit entre policiers et musulmans comme on en connait beaucoup en Europe mais où aux Etats Unis c'était un peu plus rare car les cibles privilégiés étaient plus noirs ou latinos.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas ça le plus important pour en apprendre plus sur le la conductrice, c'était plutôt l'état du morceau de papier ne lui même qui était chiffonné comme si elle l'avait serré fort dans ses mains rien qu'en lisant la première phrase. Ajoutez à ça le badge qui traînait juste à coté qui entrait en corrélation avec ce détail et qui va me permettre de vous en dire plus sur le caractère de la dame.

La Detective Ruth Sunday, des Narcotics de la NYPD, était connu dans son milieu pour être autoritaire, désagréable et très étroite d'esprit. Ce qui a causé déjà pas mal de problèmes avec certains de ces collègue et aussi des civils, mais comme elle a réussi à résoudre un certain nombres d'enquêtes, ses supérieurs ferment les yeux sur ça.

En plus, elle peut être très têtue et elle juge facilement les autres, n'allant pas au de là de ses premières impressions en général. A cet aspect antipathique s'ajoute le fait qu'elle ne fait pas facilement confiance aux autres, ce qui de son point de vue l'a bien aidé dans sa vie, et elle fait très souvent la vie dure à ceux qui sont dans son collimateur, surtout ceux qui sont différents d'elle.

Maintenant qu'on l'avait passé en revu, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'une flic de sa trempe faisait au beau milieu du hameau de Montauk, situé à l'Est de Long Island, dans sa voiture banalisée. Surement pour une enquête, vous me direz.

Écoutons un peu ce qu'elle avait à dire, car elle était en train de téléphoner à un collègue de son service pour lui dire quelque chose. Cependant elle tomba sur son répondeur, faute à pas de chance, et elle dut la faire courte pour qu'il puisse surement la rappeler ensuite.

 **Ruth** \- Oscar, c'est Ruth, j'ai suivi ta piste et ça m'a mené jusqu'à Keshō Cosmetics. Je suis allé voir leur PDG à son domicile, et elle même si elle cache bien son jeu la bridée, j'ai vu clairement qu'elle sait quelque chose au sujet de la " **Yeo** " qui circule en ce moment. Rappelle moi dés que tu peux.

Elle raccrocha puis hésita quelques secondes à lui envoyer certaines infos par SMS, mais elle se ravisa car elle risquait facilement un accident comme ça donc rangea son phone dans son sac et resta concentrée sur la route pour la jouer plus sûr.

* * *

Il fait nuit depuis déjà une heure, la faune nocturne avait pris la place de celle diurne pour faire un bel orchestre à quiconque viendra faire un tour en forêt par cette heure tardive. Pourtant aucun voyageur de passage ne faisait attention à leur chant collectif, peut être parce que ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre car ils étaient tous dans des machines les isolant de l'extérieur.

C'était le cas de l'Adjoint Greenhorn, de la Suffolk County Sheriff's Office, qui patrouillait à cette heure tardive dans le coin alors que tous les flics de la ville voisine et surement une bonne partie de ses collègues devaient déjà être en train de dormir. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur ce compté s'assurer que tous ses habitants soient protégés, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il buvait du café pour tenir la nuit, il dormira pendant la journée comme d'habitude, et il écoutait la radio pour se tenir informer des nouvelles du moment. Deux animateurs étaient en train de discuter de leur divergence sur une nouvelle plutôt récente et hors du territoire américain.

 **Animateur 1** \- Je le redis mais notre Président et notre Armée ne devrait pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passe en dehors de chez nous, surtout au Niger où on devrait laisser aux Français car c'était à eux, donc c'est leur merde !

 **Animateur 2** \- Pourtant Boko Haram est du coté de Daesh et vous savez très bien qu'il sont une menace direct pour la Etats Unis, non ?

 **Animateur 1** \- Non.

 **Animateur 2** \- Très bien, accueillons tout de suite trois représentants des forces sur place. Le Brigadier général Jack O'Neill et le Lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter de l'US Air Force ainsi que le Colonel William Stryker de l'US Army.

 **Jack** \- Salut les auditeurs !

 **Samantha** \- Bonsoir.

 **William** \- Il faut cramer ces races impures de notre terre fragile !

 **Animateur 2** \- Monsieur Strycker, vous allez bien ?

 **William** \- Les noirs, les arabes et autres niakoués sont tous des mutants qu'il faut éradiquer de la sainte terre américaine qu'est la Terre !

 **Jack** : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mis dans son verre d'eau mais ça ne lui a pas fait que du bien.

Greenhorn rigola à cette remarque et jeta dans le même temps vers la droite. Sa bonne humeur s'effaça rapidement quand il vit ce qui semblait être une voiture écrasée contre un arbre qu'il venait de voir passer dans le paysage. Sentant une occasion pour lui d'aller aider une personne en danger, il freina et s'arrêta sur le bas coté de la route.

Il sortit ensuite une lampe torche de la boite à gant et ouvrit la porte pour sortir du véhicule. L'air était frais et le vent soufflait un peu alors que les animaux de la forêt ne se faisaient plus entendre, mais ça il ne le remarqua pas comme il ne les avait pas entendu plus tôt.

Il s'avança d'un pas sûr sans avoir besoin de mettre sa main vers son holster puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'une victime d'un accident s'en prenne à lui et même si c'était le cas il aurait facilement le dessus vu qu'elle serait désorientée. Encore aurait il fallu que ça soit un simple accident.

Une main glaciale vint lui parcourir tout le corps quand il vit ce qui était à coup sûr de grosses marques de griffures sur le coté gauche du véhicule, comme si un très gros ours était passé par là. Mais l'ours, si s'en était un, avait aussi visiblement arraché la portière et emmené la personne qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur puisqu'il n'y avait à priori personne.

Finalement, l'Adjoint reconsidéra la situation et chercha nerveusement le Colt Buntline qu'il avait sur lui avant de jeter quelques regards autour de lui pour voir si il y avait un danger quelconque. Rien et même pas d'indices à repérer directement pour dire où la bestiole était partie.

Désormais armé, il regarda le modèle de la voiture qui ne lui disait rien mais d'après le logo c'était une Cadillac. Ça lui rappelait un peu les véhicules que le FBI aimait se trimbaler et qui était tellement entrer dans l'imaginaire collectif que on associait ça à eux et que donc ils se faisaient souvent repérer grâce à ça.

Il approche doucement là où jadis il y avait une portière et entra sa tête à l'avant du véhicule pour faire une courte inspection.

Sur le siège du conducteur se trouvait un téléphone portable cassé de chez cassé, on pourrait plus rien f aire avec, même pas avec la puce qui était aussi dans un sale état. Visiblement la thèse de l'ours collait de moins en moins ou c'est qu'il était très malin l'ours.

Si ça se trouve c'était le Bigfoot qui en avait marre de voir les fédéraux passer dans le coin et qui a piqué une crise. Greenhorn avait vu des trucs qu'il pensait plus insensé se produire en vrai donc il garda cette idée de coté car elle pourrait peut être marché.

Sur la siège du copilote, si il y en avait un, se trouvait un sac à main couché sur le coté dont dépassé un journal très connu dans le pays et même dans le monde ainsi qu'un badge d'un membre de la police de la Big Apple. On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas le FBI qui utile ce genre de véhicules maintenant, et c'est dommage, ça ruine un mythe.

Sur la banquette arrière, il n'y avait pas d'autres trucs qui auraient pu se révéler intéressant, et ce fut pareil dans la boite à gant.

Après avoir tout vérifier, l'Adjoint allait devoir faire venir ses copains du bureau du Shérif et surement d'autres personnes vu que ça impliquait un Detective de la NYPD. Il retourna pour se faire dans sa voiture où il s'enferma, juste au coté, car il ne savait pas si le Bigfoot ou peu importe ce que c'est est encore dans le coin.

Une chose est claire en revanche, cette affaire sort de l'ordinaire.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Case at Hell's Kitchen

**Chapitre 1 : Case at Hell's Kitchen**

* * *

La Grande Pomme continuait à faire tourner sa chaire autour de son noyau et elle retrouvait même de sa peau, surtout dans le quartier là qui était connu dans le temps pour être l'un des pire du coin, où on risquait de se faire planter à chaque coin de rue avant d'être entraîné dans une ruelle sombre pour être dépouillé et souillé jusqu'à ce que notre âme soit elle même damnée.

De nuit c'était un véritable cauchemar et nul n'osait s'aventurer seul dans un petit raccourci, de peur de ne plus revenir, mais de jour, peu importante l'endroit de la ville, même si des puissants joueurs s'échangeaient diverses choses en coulisse en veillant à ne pas faire tomber leurs pions pour ne pas leur partie, les passants lambda continuaient à vivre leur vie du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Sur la W 50th st, les lueurs principalement jaunes roulaient à une certaine vitesse sur la route, ne laissant pas le temps à quelqu'un de normal de pouvoir prendre le temps de noter le numéro inscrit dessus. En effet si il y a bine d'un truc qu'on ne manquait pas, surtout à Manhattan, c'est bien d'un moyen de transport pour se rendre d'un point A un point B.

Pourtant, en ce jour là, un personnage avait décidé de laisser sa voiture au parking de son lieu de travail pour aller faire un tour à pied, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, et aussi de manger un peu au passage. Il s'était arrêté et premier à un vendeur de hot-dog bien chaud qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il était un habitué, puis en deuxième lieu au Starbucks Coffee pour s'en prendre un qu'il n'avait pas encore fini quand en dernier il se posa devant un marchand de journaux pour lire les gros titres du jour.

" **Armes Biologiques utilisées par l'Armée Syrienne, le BSAA s'indigne et proteste.** "

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir inaudible tout en bougeant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre une gorgée de liquide brun dans son gobelet. Ce qui se passait en Syrie le consternait beaucoup et il suivait assez régulièrement l'avancé des conflits sur place.

 _ **Le Boucher de Syrie continue ses exactions en tout impunité, limite en gardant le sourire, et en continuant sa propagande que plus personne ne croit, à par peut être encore ses soldats les plus fidèles...**_

 _ **Pourquoi est ce que personne ne tente d'arrête ce fou ?**_

 _ **Il massacre sa population chaque jour, sous**_ _ **prétexte qu'il vise des rebelles kurdes, alors qu'en plus la vraie menace reste le terrorisme islamisme qui n'est pas encore éradiqué.**_

 ** _Il a même utilisé des armes chimiques par le passé, alors que c'est interdit dans les Conventions de Genève._**

 _ **Quand l'ONU a enfin réussi à imposé une trêve à l'unanimité, il a fait le sourd.**_

 _ **Et là maintenant, il se met au même niveau que des gens comme Néo Umbrella ou Albert Wesker lui même.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça lui retombera enfin dessus et qu'il mourra de ses propres actions.**_

 _ **Enfin je dis ça, je suis juste un flic à New York, mon avis comme celui de milliards d'êtres humains ne compte pas.**_

Un large océan l'empêchait de venir en aide à cette population éloigné, donc il devait se résigner à ne centrer que sur celle de sa ville natale.

Mais qui est ce personnage dont on vient d'entendre les pensées ?

Je vous présente le Detective Eddy Costa du Bureau des Missing Persons de la Police qui était déjà là depuis un certain temps, avec ces 45 bougies sur son gâteau, et dont les cernes au niveau de ses yeux marrons ainsi que le manque de cheveux au milieu de l'avant ne faisait que confirmer ça. Au moins il les avait encore brun et pas blanc, même si il risquait d'avoir la même coupe de Bruce Willis si ça continuait comme ça.

Il était vêtu de sa tenue de travail, à savoir une chemise blanche sous une fine veste grise avec une cravate bleue. Dans sa poche avant gauche il gardait son boitier à lunettes dont il ne se séparait jamais puisqu'étant presbyte, ça ne dédommageait beaucoup dans sa vie quotidienne.

Il possède une bon réputation dans le service comme bon gars incorruptible, gentil, sympa et très ouvert d'esprit. Dû à ça, il est à l'écoute des autres et ne saute jamais sur un jugement hâtif envers autrui. Ce dernier truc lui a permis de ne pas arrêter le mauvais coupable à plus d'une reprise,, juste parce que le mec avait la tronche ou le comportement qu'il fallait pas.

Il est aussi d'une nature amicale, se faisait beaucoup d'amis, et il n'hésite pas à faire confiance aux autres, même si il peut être très déçu par la suite. Au passage, il essayera toujours d'arranger une situation défavorable pour quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. C'est donc ce qu'on peut appeler un ami en or et peut être par moment un pigeon, mais un pigeon qui n'oublie pas malgré le fait qu'il puisse pardonner.

C'était étonnant qu'il n'est peu augmenté en grade alors qu'il avait de l'ancienneté, était très compétant et était apprécié de tous. Peut être que c'était dû au fait qu'il ne le voulait pas, car il préférait ne pas monté trop haut dans la hiérarchie pour ne plus protéger ses prochains de la même façon qu'il le fait aujourd'hui.

Après cette description appuyons sur Play pour que le film avance à nouveau.

 **Marchand** \- Hé toi là, tu te décides, si tu veux l'acheter c'est 1$, sinon tu reposes et tu te tires.

 **Eddy** \- Non merci, j'ai déjà vu ce qui m'intéressait.

Le gros homme grincheux rumina férocement et ses poils sur les bras s'hérissèrent, avant de se calmer un peu dés que le papier eut rejoint sa famille.

Le Detective termine sa boisson plus vraiment chaude et jeta son récipient dans la poubelle juste à coté pour ne pas salir encore plus la chaussée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il entendit juste après ça une voix sage qui se démarqua des nombreux passants qui faisaient des va et vient.

 **? ? ?** \- La Radio, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

La voix c'était celle d'une petite vieille qui tenait juste à coté sur sa canne. D'un physique asiatique, elle semblait chinoise de par ses vêtements. Elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et elle émanait une aura de paix, tout en aillant le regard plongé dans une radio posée juste à coté du kiosque et qui diffusait un canular téléphonique.

 **Victime** \- Bonsoir, présidence de la république.

 **Animateur** \- Bonsoir, j'ai l'Elysée ?

 **Victime** \- Oui.

 **Animateur** \- Euuuuuuh... Le site est down.

 **Victime** \- _pose sa main sur le combiné et crie derrière lui_ ; Alerte rouge, code d'alerte émis : "Le site est down !" Je répète, code d'alerte émis : "Le site est down !"

 **Animateur** \- Bah... Bah en même temps on est 2000.

 **Victime** \- Ils sont 2000 ! Branle bas d'combat !

 **Animateur** \- C'est peut être pour ça... Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

 **Victime** \- Ils vont avoir besoin de renforts ! Dépêchez vous !

 **Animateur** \- Allô, l'Elysée... Bon ben, j'te laisse 10 minutes.

 **Victime** \- Envoyez l'équipe d'extraction en moins de 10 min ! Vite !

Le gag allait trop loin, et les deux auditeurs semblaient d'accord sur ça. Le Detective s'approcha donc de la bonne femme pour lui parler.

 **Eddy** \- Les gens sont comme ça maintenant, ils ne savent plus quand s'arrêter.

 **Femme** \- Il faudrait leur apprendre la modération.

 **Eddy** \- Je ne veux même pas imaginer le futur comme c'est parti, mais j'ai encore l'espoir que tout s'arrange.

 **Femme** \- Il faut toujours savoir maintenir nos espérances, après tout c'est l'essence même de l'humanité et sans elles, nous ne serions que des cadavres repliés sur leur passé, un passé nostalgique et douloureux.

 **Eddy** \- Si seulement nous étions des supers héros comme les Avengers, ça changerait tout.

 **Femme** \- Super je ne sais pas vous serez un héros j'en suis sûr, même très prochainement. Vous serez celui qui éclaira la vérité qui se terre sous ce monde et vous ferez s'écrouler un mur qui nous empêche de continuer sur notre petite route tranquille en lieu d'emprunter ce détour ô combien mortel.

 **Eddy** \- J'aime vos métaphores mais je ne pense pas que ça ne nous aidera.

 **Femme** \- Pour cela, il vous faut décrocher votre téléphone Eddy Costa.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie du portable du Detective résonna dans le fond de sa poche, le distrayant pendant un instant. Quand il tenta de se focaliser à nouveau sur la vieille chinoise, elle avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de passer, il préféra répondre à l'appel qui était peut être important.

 **Eddy** \- Oui ?

 **Brett** \- Costa, c'est Mahoney à l'appareil.

 **Eddy** \- Qui a t-il ?

 **Brett** \- Il faut que tu viennes de suite à l'arrière de " **Chez Ginos** ", on a retrouvé Ruth Sunday.

 **Eddy** \- Ne me dis pas que...

 **Brett** \- Malheureusement si, elle est morte.

Comme dans tout boulot, il y avait des hauts et des bas, et là il allait falloir s'entre aider.

* * *

Les banderoles avaient déjà entouré l'entrée de la ruelle arrière qui donnait sur le coin où fumaient habituellement les employés du grand restaurant italien de renommé disposant d'une étoile au guide Michelin. D'ailleurs les Cinq familles l'avaient choisis comme lieu privilégié de leur rencontre, où ils invitaient aussi de temps en temps d'autres familles de la Cosa Nostra avec qui ils s'entendaient bien et même la Famille Franchetti de la Camorra. Pour les autres, ça dégageait.

Malgré le coté mafieux de cet établissement, il y avait de la clientèle et surtout aucun problème de manière générale. Pour ainsi dire c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un meurtre ici même. Au moins, ça avait lieu juste en dehors de l'édifice et donc le réputation n'en prendra pas un grand coup, du moins certains l'espéraient.

Le Detective Costa arriva sur les lieux en étant accueilli chaleureusement par les officiers en uniforme hivernale et vit à peine arriver celui qui l'avait appelé en urgence arriver vers lui avec un sourire aimable. Ils s'étaient déjà vu à quelques reprises lors d'affaires en commun et se connaissaient de réputations mais ils n'étaient pas devenu amis pour l'instant.

Voici donc le Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney des Homicides de la NYPD qui avait ses cheveux et aussi ses yeux d'une couleur noire. Ses vêtements par contre eux étaient composés d'une chemise bleue en dessous d'une fine veste grise avec une cravate marron pour aller avec son teint de peau issu de ses origines. Il faisait près d'1m79 pour 74 kg et avait fêté il y a peu ses 31 ans.

On connaissait de lui une vraie passion dans son travail qui lui tenait à cœur, même si il avait souvent dû mal à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et tombait souvent sur des fausses pistes, ce qui n'entachait malgré tout très peu sa bonne réputation auprès du service. Il aura vu de tout durant ses années à la Police et il faisait souvent preuve d'un humour sarcastique à cause de ça. Il sait néanmoins être sérieux quand il le faut et garde un coté optimiste de manière générale. Pour finir, il tient beaucoup à sa mère et en parle assez régulièrement dans ses conversations.

Les deux représentant des forces de l'ordre se serrèrent la main en guise de salutation avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

 **Eddy** \- Où est le corps ?

 **Brett** \- La légiste et l'équipe scientifique ont déjà fait une bonne partie du boulot sur place et l'ont embarqué.

 **Eddy** \- Elle est morte de quoi ?

 **Brett** \- Multiple lacération sur tout le corps, elle ne ressemblait plus à grande chose. On aurait dit qu'une bête lui avait fait ça, après on ne sait pas encore quoi.

 **Eddy** \- J'ai l'impression que c'est le même genre de traces qu'on avait trouvé sur son véhicule.

 **Brett** \- D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir, pour que tu donnes tous les détails de l'enquête que tu as mené de ton coté maintenant que c'est aussi mon boulot à moi.

 **Eddy** \- Je vais le faire, mais d'abord on ira voir Clemons pour lui informer de la mort de sa partenaire et comme ça il pourra aussi te redonner lesi nfos qu'il m'avait donné à moi.

 **Brett** \- Ça marche.

 **Eddy** \- Qui a trouvé le corps au fait ?

 **Brett** \- C'est une certaine Erza Josse, la rousse que tu vois là bas, et là le Sergeant Simpson s'occupe d'elle.

 **Eddy** \- Simpson, il était proche de Sunday, ça doit lui avoir fait un choc pour lui.

 **Brett** \- En même temps voir le corps sans vie et mutilée d'une amie, c'est loin d'être la plus agréable de sensations. Bon allons les voir.

Ils se rendirent vers les deux personnages susnommés qui n'étaient qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

Armé d'un bloc note et d'un stylo, nous avions avions donc le Sergeant Will Simpson vêtu de la traditionnelle veste bleu marine avec la casque qui allait avec, sur laquelle se trouvait l'insigne représentant un bouclier doré avec un aigle. Ses galons sur son épaule approuvait encore son grade au cas où quelqu'un aurait un doute.

De ses 1m84, il pesait 90 kg et avait 33 ans. Ses courts cheveux châtains-blonds partaient vers la gauche et sa mâchoire était quand à elle assez imposante. Comme les deux personnages précédemment présentés, il avait une solide réputation dans son milieu et contrairement à eux, il était resté à la patrouille car pour lui c'était en étant directement dans les rues qu'il pourrait le mieux servir sa ville.

Globalement, c'est un bon flic plein de bonne volonté qui connait néanmoins les limites du système de par sa précédente carrière dans l'US Army où il a gardé plusieurs contacts. Il pourrait même contourner la Loi si pour lui c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il culpabilise toujours sur ses fautes et tentera de les racheter du mieux qu'il peut. Si pour sauver un grand nombre de personne, il faut en sacrifier un petit groupe, il pourra le faire. Malgré ça, il fera preuve de bon sens et de raisonnement, cherchant une troisième alternative. Il évite de céder à la colère et est à l'écoute des autres en cas de besoin.

Face à lui se tenait une figure un poil plus petite de notre detective le plus court et qui possédait de magnifiques longs et raides cheveux écarlates qui lui cachaient son œil droit. Celui gauche était clairement marron et niveau de l'age elle semblait avoir la vingtaine. Elle avait sur elle des vêtements d'entraînement sportif bleus avec rayures blanches, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait l'intention de courir mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait comme elle n'avait aucun signe de sueur sur son corps.

La description était moins complète que les autres car aucun de protagonistes n'avaient l'air de la connaître. Pourtant en l'observant attentivement on pouvait remarquer qu'elle adressait un regard froid voir meurtrier envers deux flics sans uniforme, et qu'avant qu'ils n'arrivent elle semblait échanger un regard moins dur et plus complice avec Simpson. Et si on faisait un peu de recherche sur google, on pouvait facilement découvrir qu'une certaine Erza Josse était morte assassinée à New Raccoon City en 2015 et que d'après la photo, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette Erza qui se tenait là devant eux.

Sur ce coup là, le Detective Costa préféra laissa son nouveau partenaire le plus de temps de parole pour pouvoir observer les réactions en retour.

 **Brett** \- Alors, tu as noté quoi ?

 **Will** \- Rien, elle n'a pas souhaité parler à un simple poulet comme moi et ne le ferait qu'à deux en charge de l'enquête, donc vous.

 **Brett** \- Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable.

 **Will** \- Je vous laisse faire et je note.

 **Brett** \- Miss Josse...

 **Erza** \- Tu peux m'appeler Erza tu sais ?

 **Brett** \- On se tutoie ? OK, très bien, donc quand est ce que tu as trouvé le corps Erza ?

 **Erza** \- A 14 heures à peu près, et je devine que tu veux le contexte.

 **Brett** : C'est ça.

 **Erza** : Ça se voit pas ? Je faisais mon jogging toute seule sans qu'on m'emmerde quand j'ai voulu aller chier un coup, j'ai donc décidé de le faire entre deux poubelle pépère...

 **Brett** \- Charmant.

 **Erza** \- Tu m'interromps encore une fois et tu n'auras plus assez de dents pour pouvoir bien articuler.

 **Eddy** \- Vous pouvez continuer Madame Josse.

 **Erza** \- J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

 **Eddy** \- C'est une simple politesse dû au métier que j'exerce.

 **Erza** : Ouais, je peux comprendre. Donc vous devinez tous les deux que j'ai trouvé ce corps si on peut encore appelé ça un corps et que j'ai laché la pression d'un coup. Heureusement que je me suis changé entre temps mais bref, après ça j'ai cherché un flic pour signaler ce carnage et je suis tombé sur la tête blonde qui est en train d'écrire. Voilà.

 **Brett** : Est ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un sur les lieux du crime qui aurait paru suspect à vos yeux ?

 **Erza** : Bah non sinon je te l'aurais dit du con. Il est pas un peu débile ton collègue ?

 **Eddy** \- Peut être. Sinon, vous avez couru combien de temps, car si j'en crois vos habits et votre état, vous ne semblez pas trop épuisé, je me trompe ?

 **Erza** : Disons que j'ai l'habitude de courir.

Il avait senti un soupçon de malaise dans le regard du témoin, que seul un œil attentif pourrait bien remarquer, surtout derrière cette glace.

 **Eddy** \- Vous connaissiez la victime, Ruth Sunday ?

 **Erza** \- Non, ce nom ne me dit rien, mais bon après je ne suis pas du coin.

 **Eddy** \- Vous venez d'où ?

 **Erza** \- De France, mais actuellement je vis à New Raccoon City avec mon copain. Je suis venu ici pour rencontrer un ami mais il m'a posé un lapin donc j'ai profité du reste de mon séjour pour entretenir ma forme, car la baston n'est jamais bien loin.

 **Eddy** \- Je devine que ce n'est le premier corps que vous croisez vu le peu de réactions que vous avez eu, et si j'ajoute à sa ça votre comportement et aussi à ce que vous venez de me dire... Je dirais que vous avez déjà combattu mais pas dans des gangs ou une quelconque mafieux, non je pense plus que vous avez fait l'armée par le passé mais que maintenant vous essayez de mettre ça au placard sans grand succès. Je me trompe ?

Cette fois ci un petit sourire très rapide apparut sur son visage avant que celui ci ne redevienne de marbre, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait vu juste.

 **Erza** \- Tu mérites ton badge toi, et c'est vrai que j'ai eu une carrière militaire mais je n'en dirais pas plus car ça ne te concerne pas. D'autres questions ?

 **Eddy** \- Non pas pour l'instant, mais restez en ville, au cas où nous aurions encre besoin de vous.

 **Erza** \- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais encore m'entraîner un peu avant de partir, avec un peu de chance on se reverra, ou pas.

N'aillant plus de contrainte à rester là, elle s'en alla sans saluer, quittant la scène de crime.

 **Brett** \- Tu sais mieux t'y prendre que moi avec ce genre de personnages.

 **Eddy** \- Elle nous cache des choses.

Un 6ème sens lui disait qu'en effet, ils se reverraient, mais sous quelles conditions ?


End file.
